Restableciendo una vida
by ninnae
Summary: Una nueva vida trae consigo muchas posibilidades, pero también nos recuerda el dolor del pasado, Sigmund y Siegfried traen heridas y culpas que nos les permite verse a la cara, sin embargo, con esfuerzo y voluntad podrían superar el pasado y reconstruir sus lazos, llegando a sentir algo más que solo hermandad. Yaoi. Incesto. Colección de drabble
1. LLuvia

**"Restableciendo una vida"**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, traigo una nueva historia, es un reto de 30 drabbles con una pareja poco común. Sigmund y Siegfried. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **LLuvia**

Una nueva oportunidad, o así parecía. Los discursos, las palabras bonitas prodigadas por los dioses parecían marcar un nuevo comienzo. Sin embargo, para Sigmund no se veía de esa manera, todo pintaba más como un oscuro agujero sin fin que se reflejaba tanto en la tierra como en el cielo. Las alturas estaban tinturadas con el color oscuro de las nubes de lluvia y nieve. Asgard en esos momentos no era más que un bloque helado de ventiscas furiosas que arrasaban con todo en cuanto tocaban tierra. Un humor inestable y peligroso para la tierra que era su hogar. Una copia de lo que era su mente. En esos momentos dudaba de todo en lo que se había convertido su vida. Por mucho tiempo vivió una mentira, gobernado por el dolor de la pérdida de la única familia que le quedaba, de la única persona que amaba. Y ahora... que estaban todos de regreso, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas mostrándole escenarios donde Siegfried solo le exponía su odio y desprecio al no haber podido hacer nada. El incidente con la señorita Hilda y el anillo nibelungo seguía calando en su memoria. Era su culpa que todo hubiera iniciado, que su hermano hubiera muerto. Por eso no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Sigmund se llevó la mano hacia la cicatriz que se extendía por debajo de su ojo. La prueba más clara de su incompetencia y falta de fuerza. Siegfried no debía verlo de esa manera. Sigmund se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de un trueno a las afueras de su cabaña. No había recibido a nadie en las paredes de su hogar. Por varias semanas se había auto impuesto un encierro voluntario. Siendo incordiado al menos una vez por semana por Surt, solo para saber que seguía con vida. Los golpeteos comenzaron a oírse en su puerta. Dudaba que fuera su compañero pelirrojo, ya había hecho su visita dos días atrás. Se acercó a la puerta dudando en abrir. Nuevos golpes se escucharon junto con el sonido de la tormenta y de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Una voz conocida le hizo retroceder.

—Sigmund abre la puerta, soy Siegfried, sé que estás ahí, y no me iré de aquí.

Siegfried siguió golpeando, sin importarle que tan mojado estaba producto de la lluvia. Sigmund había estado evitándolo. No sabía por qué, y quería averiguar la razón. Había dejado pasar un tiempo para darle espacio a su hermano, pero el cabreo y la impaciencia terminaron por ganarle.

Sigmund dio dos pasos al frente y con la cabeza gacha abrió la puerta. No podía correr, debía afrontar a Siegfried. Al levantar la cabeza y en solo un segundo se vio rodeado en un abrazo con su hermano menor. Extrañaba aquella calidez.

—Te extrañé Sigmund —fue lo que vociferó el menor de los asgardianos. Fue ahí que Sigmund supo que había perdido aquel juego de huir y atrapar.


	2. Blanco

**Blanco**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabras :).**

* * *

Siegfried había llegado con la intención de enfrentarse a su hermano, pero la realidad fue muy diferente. Los sentimientos encontrados y la falta del cariño por parte de su hermano mayor le habían llevado a abrazarlo en un impulso por sentir que estaba frente a él, y que no era una ilusión. Sus compañeros de armas y la señorita Hilda habían sido su compañía, pero el vacío que sentía por la falta de Sigmund se mantenía allí. Fue el recuerdo y el cariño quienes lo habían impulsado a llegar hasta la cabaña de su hermano bajo la feroz tormenta que arreciaba en Asgard. Pero ahora...estaba en blanco, no sabía qué más hacer. Su mente embotada no lo dejaba razonar. Su boca se movía sola en busca de poder robarle un poco más de tiempo a Sigmund.

—Estoy empapado ¿No me dejarás entrar?

Sigmund se echó a un lado cuando Siegfried se soltó del abrazo y en pocas palabras le "exigía" entrar. No se podía negar, era su familia, su hermano pequeño.

—No te esperaba aquí Siegfried —dijo Sigmund mientras le daba la espalda a Dubhe, no era sencillo encararlo. La culpa y el miedo seguían corroyéndolo, pero el haber sentido la familiaridad de los brazos de su hermano menor le habían hecho desear con nostalgia los momentos de su infancia. Donde todo era más sencillo y las risas gobernaban sus vidas.

—Me huyes como si tuviera la peste. No tenía otra opción.

Sigmund cerró los ojos con culpabilidad ante aquel reproche. No podía haber mejor calificativo para lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque su hermano menor se equivocaba en una sola cosa, no era Siegfried el de la peste, sino él mismo.

Sigmund dejó a su hermano solo en la sala donde el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de manera tenue, calefaccionando todo el entorno. Fue en busca de una muda de ropa y una toalla para que Siegfried pudiese cambiarse. Se las entregó sin levantar el rostro del todo. Sigmund siempre había sido un guerrero orgulloso, pero todavía no se atrevía a ver el reproche en los ojos de su hermano menor. Siegfried frunció el ceño mientras extendía el brazo para recibir la ropa. Sigmund se estaba comportando de forma extraña. Antes de que el mayor de los rubios alejara su mano, Siegfried lo cogió por el brazo para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos. Jadeó de sorpresa al ver la extensa cicatriz que adornaba el rostro de su hermano mayor. Siegfried hizo el ademán de acercar su mano, pero Sigmund rehuyó el contacto.

—Debes cambiarte Siegfried o te enfermarás como lo hacías de pequeño —Sigmund no hizo comentario del accionar anterior y acabó por alejarse algunos pasos de Siegfried. La vida actual de ambos y sus mentes no era más que un espacio blanco de hechos desconocidos para los dos. Y prefería mantenerlo así de momento.


	3. Desencanto

**Desencanto**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabras :).**

* * *

No lo entendía ¿Cuándo Sigmund se había hecho esa cicatriz? o más bien ¿Quién se la había hecho? Estaba enojado, el menor de los asgardianos estaba molesto con quien se había atrevido a tocar a su familia. También estaba enfadado con Sigmund por alejarlo de su vida. Lo quería a su lado, y que el mayor hiciera todo lo contrario le provocaba un fiero desencanto, mientras su corazón dolía muy herido. Había llegado a pensar que su hermano lo odiaba por la guerra pasada y no quería verlo más. Pensamientos caóticos que le hacían perder el sueño. Siegfried suspiró. No quería perderse por más tiempo en el mar de dudas que era su ser. El presente exigía su atención y su hermano frente a él le debía más de una explicación.

Siegfried colocó la toalla sobre su cabello mojado. El frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos ahora que podía sentir con mayor libertad el calor que se expandía por la habitación. Su cuerpo entero estaba empapado. Su cabello goteaba mojando casi por completo la toalla y su ropa pesaba por el agua acumulada entre los recodos del abrigo de piel que se había colocado para detener el frío de la tormenta.

—No necesitabas venir hasta aquí Siegfried —soltó de repente Sigmund. El menor de los hermanos levantó la cabeza negando.

—Te hubieras seguido escabullendo. Necesitaba verte sin que quisieras salir huyendo.

Ambos hermanos por unos segundos olvidaron la presencia de la tormenta. Un fuerte relámpago y la nieve pegada a las ventanas le recordaron donde estaban. La tormenta creció en proporciones y Sigmund sabía que no podía enviar de vuelta a su hermano al Valhalla. Siegfried había ganado. Debería pasar la noche junto con él.

—Eres un idiota —reconoció Grane, sonrío con un atisbo de tristeza a Siegfried. Sólo esperaba que el desencanto de su hermano menor no fuera demasiado al observar el despojo de guerrero en el que se había transformado. La batalla contra Saga le había hecho abrir los ojos, pero también otros recodos de su corazón se vieron descubiertos, aquellos donde el miedo se mantuvo en secreto.


	4. Fracaso

**Fracaso**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :).**

* * *

Siegfried con tan solo seis años no podía dejar de llorar. Y Sigmund entendía el dolor que su hermano pequeño soltaba en cada lágrima, aunque este no comprendiera del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía nueve años, pero sabía que su madre ya no volvería. La enfermedad la había consumido, siendo socorrida por la muerte para cesar con el dolor que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de soportar. El cuerpo inerte sobre las sabanas de su cama era la prueba más fehaciente de ello. Los dioses habían pedido por ella.

Y ese momento previo fue el inicio del infierno.

Los días siguientes las personas iban y venían. Los dos hermanos no habían vuelto a ver el cuerpo de su madre, y su padre apenas había hecho acto de presencia. Sigmund sentía que no podía con el peso de consolar a Siegfried cada vez que las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos al pedir por su madre. Pues él también sentía unas enormes ganas de quebrarse y llorar. Su madre que tanto amaron ya no estaba con ellos. Y fue ahí que el mayor de los hermanos entendió que los dioses también podían llegar a ser muy crueles.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —le volvió a escuchar Sigmund a Siegfried. No tenía una respuesta que darle, Siegfried hasta ese momento había sido un niño feliz cuidado por la calidez de su madre y custodiado por los ojos de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, ambos entendían la naturaleza de la vida y conocían el concepto de la muerte.

—Ella no volverá Sieg, mamá se ha ido con los dioses.

Aquella era la confesión que por días había estado rehuyendo, y el dolor en los ojos celestes de su hermano menor eran la loza de su fracaso, no podía evitarle el dolor a Siegfried. Ni tampoco el suyo que estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas y colocaban un peso en su corazón. La tristeza y la soledad formarían parte de su vida desde ese momento, sin que pudieran hacer nada. Sigmund se aproximó hasta su hermano pequeño y lo abrazó con calidez y confort. Protegiéndolo y sosteniéndose así mismo, o al menos los pocos pedazos que quedaban del niño que fue. Cada lágrima que se expandía por sus mejillas se llevaba su infancia y los recuerdos de su madre. Debía cuidar a Siegfried, justo como se lo prometió a su madre hace tantos años cuando este nació. Aquel invierno terminó siendo el más helado de todos.


	5. Tiempo

**Tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :).**

* * *

Para Sigmund su familia era su tesoro más grande, y Siegfried era quizás el mayor de ellos, era el único trozo que quedaba del hogar que alguna vez amo. Habían llegado a una tregua después de aquella tortuosa noche en su cabaña, bajo la tormenta que los encerró. Se estremeció al recordar la conversación que habían sostenido. Si bien no habían purgado a todos sus demonios, una parte de lo que eran había vuelto a sus vidas. El cómo se diera su nueva relación sería solo cosa del tiempo mismo y de las acciones que ellos realizaran. Sigmund solo quería volver a la época donde podía sonreír sin presiones a Siegfried. Donde eran una familia. Una gruesa bola de nieve sobre su nuca hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Volteó la mitad de su cuerpo desde el borde del pozo donde se había sentado a descansar a las afueras del pueblo y a meditar sobre sus pensamientos más tortuosos. Frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba, muy pocas personas se atreverían a haberlo atacado de esa manera tan sorpresiva e infantil. Una nueva bola de nieve impacto contra su cara, esta vez con más fuerza.

—El quedarte viéndome como idiota hará que te siga atacando Sigmund —vociferó con diversión Siegfried, viendo a su hermano con burla.

Solo una persona se atrevería…

Sigmund sonrió y negó. Él atormentándose por sus ideas y Siegfried…, siempre sería Siegfried. Despreocupado y con una sonrisa cuando estaba alegre, y serio y valiente cuando la situación lo requería. Siegfried era una persona gentil a su parecer.

Sigmund se paró de un salto desde el pozo y cogió una bola de nieve, lanzándosela de lleno a Siegfried, quien la esquivó sin dificultad. Eran dioses guerreros, valientes y con coraje cuando debían enfrentar una batalla, pero también eran humanos, con miedos y muchas emociones en su interior, y sobre todo eran hermanos que se querían con todo el corazón.

—Te haré morder el suelo como cuando eras niño —dijo Sigmund, riendo después de mucho tiempo. Se sentía ligero y feliz.

Aquel invierno ya no le parecía tan crudo con su hermano al lado de él.


	6. Control

**Control**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, otra palabra :).**

* * *

Estaba mal, era algo obsesivo, pero se sentía de mal humor, su hermano Sigmund se había marchado sin siquiera haberle dado un adiós. Era una misión corta de tan solos unos días con Surt de Eikþyrnir; ellos dos eran amigos, así como él lo era con Bud, Syd, Alberich y Mime. Pero sentía que el de cabellos rojos estaba robándole la recién recuperada atención de su familiar. Pasaban mucho tiempos juntos durante las guardias, que por alguna razón estás solían coincidir de manera nada casual. Sabía que Sigmund se sentía mucho más cómodo junto a Eikþyrnir, pero no podía evitar sentirse desplazado. Era en instantes como ese donde deseaba tener un poco más de control sobre la vida de Sigmund. Saber un poco más de quien era su hermano mayor, de las cosas nuevas que habían sucedido en su vida, y la nueva mirada que le daba al futuro. Veía a Sigmund cambiado. No era el mismo que conoció de antes de la guerra contra Atena y las riñas con Poseidón. Su mirada poseía un brillo diferente. Algo donde deseaba escarbar para conocer más a su querido hermano mayor.

—Pareces una doncella molesta, esperando por su amado —Alberich se aproximó hasta Siegfried, quien veía por una de los grandes ventanales del Valhalla.

—No estoy molesto, solo que el idiota de mi hermano ni siquiera se despidió de mí, y hace poco que nos llegamos a reconciliar. Ahora de nuevo esta lejos —dijo refunfuñando Siegfried. Miró de reojo a Alberich, su mirada verde, afilada y sagaz enmarcada por el cabello rosa podían ver en lo profundo de su ser, siempre lo había sentido de esa manera.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan posesivo con tu hermano, cualquiera diría que hay algo más que solo cariño.

Siegfried negó, quería a Sigmund, era su única familia, lo más importante para él junto con la señorita Hilda y Asgard, era algo que no podía ni quería reemplazar. Sigmund más que nada era parte de su vida.

—Sigmund es mi hermano, mi familia y parte de mí, nada más ni nada menos.

Y no había nada más que decir.


	7. Postre

**Postre**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, otra palabra :).**

* * *

Fueron tres días de vigilar los alrededores y llevar insumos a los pueblos exteriores, no faltaba mucho para que el invierno finalizara, pero el alimento se hacía escaso en temporadas invernales. Sigmund había salido de manera inmediata después de que se le había dado la orden, sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Siegfried. Sabía que su hermano terminaría reclamándole su falta de consideración, especialmente por no despedirse. Siempre había sido así. Siegfried se resentía con facilidad cuando se trataba de su persona. Y lo entendía, crecieron juntos y muy unidos, era extraño separarse por algún motivo. Y teniendo en cuenta el alejamiento anterior que había resentido su relación, era mejor llegar con un obsequio de paz, justo como cuando eran niños. Pareciera que nada había cambiado en realidad con el paso del tiempo.

Los pasteles eran quizás uno de los postres favoritos de Siegfried, y fue por eso que escogió aquel pastel de almendras y cardamomo que su madre solía hacerles de pequeño. Aquel era una ofrenda de paz y nostalgia.

Siegfried se hallaba en la biblioteca del Valhala cuando volvió, tocó con sutileza una de las paredes para hacer notar su presencia. El menor de los rubios no se quiso girar en un primer momento. Por lo que Sigmund dando un suspiró se adentró en la centenaria habitación repleta de viejos libros y pergaminos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas ignorarme? —musitó con un deje de diversión. ¿Quién diría que el líder los dioses guerreros pudiera llegar a tener una faceta tan infantil?

—Pensé que estaba huyendo de mí otra vez —dijo Siegfried con recelo volteando a ver a su hermano con suspicacia. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la tarta que Sigmund llevaba en sus manos. El aroma dulce y agradable le hizo sonreír. Sigmund se la entregó mientras alzaba las manos a modo de disculpa. A veces no era sencillo tratar con Siegfried, pero siempre amaría a su hermano y hacer las paces con él era lo más importante.

—No volveré a irme sin avisar otra vez.

—Lo vuelves a hacer y juro que me vengaré —dijo Siegfried con burla. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver a su hermano luego de largos días espera. La extraña ansiedad que estuvo carcomiéndolo después de mucho cesó.


	8. Héroe

**Héroe**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :), perdón la tardanza**

* * *

 _«Las vidas de quienes nos antecedieron dejaron un profundo e importante legado para la construcción de nuestra cultura. Siegfried, uno de nuestros más grandes héroes es signo del valor del pueblo nórdico»_

Sigmund siguió leyendo aquel párrafo mientras veía el rostro atento de Siegfried. Su pequeño hermano de diez años no se cansaba de leer aquella leyenda de su antepasado. Adoraba escuchar cada noche la versión de como Siegfried el gran héroe se convirtió en lo que fue.

—Cada noche pides que te lea lo mismo —dijo con diversión Sigmund. Mientras terminaba de arropar a su hermano luego de leerle. Los años en solitario se habían vuelto fríos, duros y muy aburridos. Según las tradiciones su entrenamiento más riguroso para volverse un dios guerrero pronto comenzaría. Era por eso que disfrutaba de los pocos momentos cálidos que tenía en compañía de Siegfried. Quien aún tenía una infancia por vivir.

—Algún día seré como Siegfried el héroe legendario y defenderé Asgard contra cualquier peligro.

Sigmund sonrió ante la fantasía infantil. El destino de ambos estaba escrito, lo sabía, según su estirpe ambos estaban calificados para volverse parte de la élite más grande de las fuerzas de Asgard. Sigmund vio el brillo en los ojos de Siegfried, la decisión y la voluntad, Su corazón vibró con cariño y confianza. No había duda para él y el futuro que les esperaba. Lucharían por la tierra que amaban, por el lugar que los vio nacer y crecer, y algo en su interior le decía que grandes cosas le esperaban a su hermano menor. Seguramente Siegfried si alcanzaría a ser un héroe como su antecesor. Confiaba en él y en el futuro que quería forjar. Aunque siendo un niño pequeño sus palabras sonaran solo como fantasía.

—Serás el más grande Siegfried —dijo Sigmund revolviendo los cabellos del menor—. Solo debes creer en ti y en todo lo que sientas. Siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.


	9. Herida

**Herida**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :), perdón la tardanza**

* * *

Era una manera un tanto estúpida para que el jefe de los dioses guerreros terminara herido. O al menos de esa forma lo consideraba Siegfried. Caer de su caballo y ser arrastrado varios metros hasta golpearse con una cerca en su cabeza y parte de su pecho, había sido una de las escenas más humillantes de su vida. Se había llevado una fuerte carcajada por parte de Alberich y una mirada de preocupación de Mime, quienes eran los que lo acompañaban en esos instantes camino al pueblo más cercano del castillo Valhala. Se sentía todo menos un digno dios guerrero.

—Las heridas no fueron graves, pero su hombro quedó lesionado e inflamado, y habrá que esperar a ver si existe algún daño a nivel del cráneo —Andreas, quien había retomado nuevamente su papel de médico de la corte fue certero en su diagnóstico. Y no había nada que el líder de los dioses guerreros pudiera hacer—. Deberás permanecer una semana en cama Siegfried.

Un quejido se produjo por parte de Siegfried, pero fue acallado por un leve golpe en la cabeza por la mano de Sigmund.

—Es tu culpa por andar distraído Siegrfried —pronunció el mayor de los rubios—. Alberich dijo que te mantuviste con la mirada perdida, fue tu descuido lo que te causo la caída. Por suerte no chocaste con los árboles que habían en las cercanías también.

Siegfried se ruborizó y escondió a mirada. Recordaba con claridad en lo que había estado pensando antes de causarse el accidente. No podía ver a la cara a su hermano mayor. No cuando pensamientos tan malogrados pasaban por su mente cuando se trataba de Sigmund. ¿Cuándo había cambiado la visión que tenía de su hermano mayor? No lograba recordarlo, pero sabía que el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho no era algo normal. Pero tampoco era algo de lo que quería deshacerse, le agradaba aquella calidez que surgía en su pecho al pensar en su hermano y la sonrisa boba que colocaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Su hermano por mucho tiempo había sido su único apoyo y el estar retomando los viejos lazos con tal fuerza le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero solo quería dejar que todo sucediera para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Puede ser mi culpa, pero tú me cuidarás —dijo sonriente Siegfried a Sigmund. Después de todo el accidente no había sido un mal plan, aunque no hubiera sido tal como lo había pensado. Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, con mucho dolor y esfuerzo.

Sigmund negó. Siegfried siempre lograba doblegarlo. Al fin y al cabo su sonrisa era la mejor arma de su hermano menor.


	10. Infancia

**Infancia**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :), perdón la tardanza**

* * *

Sigmund desde hacía años que no había vuelto a su viejo hogar, demasiados recuerdos, muchos de ellos melancólicos y tristes. Prefería dejar el pasado atrás y mirar su presente. Era mucho mejor que recordar los caóticos días de su niñez, posterior a que comenzase su entrenamiento como futuro Dios guerrero. Aquella época fue la peor de su vida. Se alejó de Siegfried por varios años, y con la muerte de su madre años antes, sabía que su hermano menor se sentía solo y algo abandonado. Por eso, el día que Siegfried pudo empezar el entrenamiento la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Extrañaba mucho a su travieso hermano menor. La vieja casa había sido abandonada después de la muerte de su padre, cinco años después de la muerte de su madre. El polvo y las telarañas eran la decoración más abundante. No estaba seguro de que era lo que lo había impulsado a volver a aquel sitio, pero el dolor atizó su corazón desde el momento en el que atravesó la puerta.

Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones rememorando pasajes de su niñez, el rostro de su madre y su cálida sonrisa. Las risas de Siegfried mientras jugaba a un costado de la chimenea cobijándose con el calor que desprendían las llamas cuando los leños ardían. Aquel hogar estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos ensombrecidos por un destino trágico que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar.

Un baúl viejo y corroído por el pasar del tiempo llamó la atención de Sigmund, recordaba con claridad aquel viejo cachivache. Era el sitio donde su madre solía guardar sus más preciadas pertenencias. Sigmund se acercó con el cuerpo tembloroso. Abrió con cuidado el viejo mueble. Al ver su contenido no puedo evitar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Cada uno de esas piezas eran parte de la vida de su progenitora. Su viejo diario, las bufandas que había tejido para sus dos hijos, que a pesar de no haber sido las mejores creaciones las solían usar con mucho cariño. Sin embargo su mirada se desvió hacia una imagen que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahí, destruida en parte por la humedad se encontraba la única foto que se había tomado con su madre durante su infancia. Siegfried no era más que un niño pequeño, sonriendo con ternura, mientras Sigmund sonreía de manera más tímida. Aquella mañana, la última de invierno se tiñó de ternura y calidez con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre. Esperaba que Siegfried pudiera sentir lo mismo cuando la viera.


	11. Ridículo

**Ridículo**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, otra palabra :).**

* * *

Una celebración para dar la bienvenida al primer día de primavera era algo que se hacía habitualmente en el palacio Valhala. Era una manera amena de compartir entre todos olvidando las obligaciones y las diferencias en los rangos. Sigmund solía disfrutar de esos pequeños respiros, aunque no lo mencionara en voz alta. Por lo general era alguien parco y no muy dado al encuentro social. Pero ocasiones como aquella eran la diferencia.

—Espero que todos estén disfrutando de esta fiesta organizada para el placer de todos ustedes.

Sigmund prestó atención a la señorita Hilda. Solía seguirla con mucha lealtad. Al igual que su hermano pequeño. Pero siempre había sentido malestar de ver a Siegfried tan cercana a ella, aunque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y con el paso de los años aprendió a ignorarlo, considerándolo ridículo y casi sin importancia. Pero verlos juntos, riendo y compartiendo hacía que recordara la congoja que se instalaba en su corazón Suponía que era un sentimiento de sobre protección sobre Siegfried como su hermano mayor. No había otra explicación.

—Mirando así pareciera que quieres matar a alguien —la voz de Surt lo interrumpió por detrás mientras instalaba una de sus manos en su hombro de manera confiada. Se soltó del agarre de su compañero que insistía en tener aquel tipo de acercamientos.

—Eso no es de tu interés Surt —cortó nada amable Sigmund. El mal humor había comenzado a llenar su mente. La fiesta ya no le parecía tan agradable.

—Y ahí está mi querido Sigmund gruñón.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras bufaba.

—Nunca dejarás de molestar ¿verdad?

—Jamás —coincidió el de cabello rojo—. Además… creo que necesitas la compañía y un buen trago —dijo entregándole a Sigmund una copa de vino—, la fiesta es para alegrar el ánimo y no al contrario. Por hoy olvida las penas viejo amigo.

—No tengo penas Surt —contestó mordaz, sin embargo, se bebió el vino de un solo sorbo. Se volteó una vez más a ver a Siegfried quien sostenía la mano de Hilda, aquello solo hizo que Sigmund se girara más molesto. Solo por esa ocasión le haría caso a Surt y obviaría cualquier sentimiento. Por esa noche no existían sus pesares ni su hermano Siegfried.


	12. Mentira

**Mentira**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :3**

* * *

Siegfried estaba cabreado. Arrugó con toda la fuerza que pudo la carta que su hermano le había dejado. Después de la fiesta en el castillo no había tenido muchas noticias de su hermano y no fue hasta que un mensajero le entregó la carta que yacía casi destruida sobre sus manos que se enteró de a donde había ido su. Sigmund se había largado al Santuario de Atena en una misión diplomática. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que le tenía molesto, sino el hecho de que Sigmund le hubiera mentido después de que le hubo prometido que no se marcharía nuevamente si avisarle. No entendía aquel retroceso en su relación. Pensaba que ambos estaban bien, formando nuevos lazos y entendiéndose a manera más íntima. Pero todo aquello había quedado destrozado, con solo una carta portando las mentiras que su hermano le había dirigido. Estaba molesto y muy decepcionado de Sigmund.

—Esta no te la perdonaré con facilidad —soltó Siegfried farfullando al aire. El palacio Valhala se sentía vacío sin su hermano. Tenía la presencia de todas las personas que estimaba, pero su hermano era una persona especial para él, aunque se negara a admitirlo. Siegfried apoyó su cabeza en una de las paredes de piedra del castillo. Permaneció allí unos minutos hasta que una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarlo.

—Tener la cabeza gacha no te sienta Siegfried.

Al reconocer la voz, Dubhe se incorporó de inmediato.

—Señorita Hilda —dijo con respeto.

—Eres mi mejor guerrero Siegfried. No me gusta verte triste, si quisieras compartir tus penas conmigo…

Siegfried negó con la cabeza, no podía exponerse de esa forma tan débil ante una persona que quería y respetaba tanto. Pero… lo sabía, lo que sentía por Sigmund no era solo hermandad, y ese se había convertido en su mentira más grande y su más sucio secreto.

—No hay nada que pueda decirle señorita —dijo sonriendo falsamente, mientras su corazón sangraba por la verdad recién descubierta de sus sentimientos. Amaba a su hermano como a un hombre.


	13. Quizás

**Quizás**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Nueva palabras :P**

* * *

Quizás no debió macharse de esa manera tan cobarde quebrando su palabra, quizás debió haber hablado con Siegfried, quizás, quizás. Hay muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho. Pero eligió marcharse sin decir una sola palabra. Era más sencillo tratar con sus demonios en el silencio de la soledad y en suelo desconocido.

La misión al Santuario de Atena no era algo que le agradase del todo a Sigmund, aún mantenía recelo con los caballeros por todo lo sucedido en Asgard, a pesar de haber sido ellos mismos quienes devolvieron la paz. Pero también era su salida para alejar de su cabeza los incesantes pensamientos que se acumulaban estrepitosamente. Amenazando con destruir su cordura. Solo por eso había aceptado.

—Nunca creí que te fueras a sentir a gusto en un lugar como Grecia, Sigmund.

Aquella voz gruesa y autoritaria Sigmund la conocía. Saga era la única persona que permitía acercarse. Su batalla en Asgard les había dado un pequeño hilo para conocerse mejor. El cual había aprovechado al llegar a Grecia.

—El calor no es mi fuerte Saga, pero el mar me permite pensar con claridad.

Saga se sentó a un lado de Sigmund que yacía sentado sobre una roca muy cerca de un acantilado que apuntaba directamente hacia el mar.

—Por qué presiento que no es eso lo que te perturba

—No es nada en lo que puedas ayudarme Saga. Es algo que debo resolver por mí mismo.

Sigmund confiaba en Saga, de una manera extraña el griego había logrado superar la capa de amargura que en ocasiones pareciera cubrirlo. No podía decir que eran amigos, pero entre dos extraños lograban entenderse.

—Sea lo que sea, lo mejor siempre es asumirlo, sin importar cuál sea su naturaleza, no podemos reprimir lo que somos. Eso me costó mi mente por más de trece años, los actos más atroces que nunca he cometido y perder a una de las personas que más he querido. La familia al final suele ser nuestro único resguardo.

Sigmund dio un respingo al escuchar al heleno, se sintió casi como si Saga hubiera leído su mente y los pensamientos que pasaban por ella, pero al ver con más atención al griego se percató que la mirada de este se hallaba perdida como si se hubiera esfumado de ese tiempo. Las palabras de Saga calaron profundo. No quería perder a Siegfried de ninguna manera, no de nuevo. Debía afrontar sus enfermizos sentimientos y darle un nombre a todo ello. Le gustara o no. Ya no veía a Siegfried como su hermanito pequeño y Saga había terminado de confirmárselo sin saber. El tiempo de los quizás se había acabado.


	14. Pelea

**Pelea**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra :3**

* * *

En cuanto Sigmund pisó el palacio Valhala una manzana fue a dar directo a su cabeza. La fuerza del impacto le hizo comprender que el golpe fue una amenaza hecha adrede. Levantó su mano derecha para palpar la zona del golpe, pero una nueva manzana fue dar directo sobre su pecho. Alzó la cabeza para saber quién demonios se atrevía a hacerle aquello. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Siegfried y los brazos llenos de manzanas mirándolo con enojo. La escena era irreal y un tanto graciosa, pero al volver a sentir el dolor dejado por las manzanas, Sigmund se percató que no podía tomar a la ligera la situación. Por más extraña que le pareciera.

—Siegfried, no desperdicies las manzanas que nos dio la señora Lene —la voz de Bud sonó fuerte y pesada quien también traía una gruesa carga de manzanas. Las cuales se veía muy frescas a pesar de no ser la época típica de cosecha.

Siegfried se acercó a Sigmund con un rictus severo en su mirada.

—Me mentiste —dijo con los ojos brillantes. Siegfried le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura a Sigmund. Comenzó acorralar a su hermano sin importarle la presencia de su compañero—. ¡Dijiste que si te ibas me avisarías! Pero me trataste como si fuera un idiota y un estorbo en tu vida.

Sigmund se quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de Siegfried. Su hermano menor siempre había sido alguien moderado, de buenos modales y carácter afable. Pero en ese momento…

—Era un misión importante —se excusó Sigmund. Sabía que tratar con Siegfried no sería sencillo, pero no se imaginó que se generaría una pelea en el proceso.

—Lo prometiste —volvió a mascullar Siegfried avanzando más pasos, esta vez encerrando a Sigmund contra una de las paredes—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sigmund desvió la mirada, no pensaba contestar aquello, aún no se sentía listo. Pero Siegfried lo tenía arrinconado, muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el calor de la piel de su hermano menor. Su corazón latía con fuerza y deseaba con todo su ser que su hermano se callara e hiciera algo mucho más interesante con sus labios que amenazarlo. Todavía se cuestionaba los insanos sentimientos que mantenía hacia Siegfried. Pero la escena se lo había confirmado. Quería a Siegfried como algo más que su hermano y se odiaba por eso. Siegfried confiaba en él, y estaba traicionándolo de la manera más vil. Debía escapar antes de que hiciera algo de lo que acabara arrepintiéndose.

Sigmund empujó con fuerza a su hermano, sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Me estorbas Siegfried, no hay nada que decir. Necesitaba hacer esa misión. Nada era más importante.

Sigmund aprovecho el desconcierto de Siegfried ante sus palabras para alejarse. Nuevamente estaba huyendo como el cobarde que era.


	15. Distancia

**Distancia**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Voy a dejar una pequeña nota no muy agradable, así que quien quiera ignorarla puede hacerlo. Pero no me voy a quedar callada, y puede que sea incluso un tanto pesada en actitud. Pero, ya es demasiado. He visto que no he sido la única atacada sin siquiera haber leído la historia. Por una persona que no le agrada el género Yaoi, para empezar el fandom es libre y también lo es la página de fanfiction mientras nos mantengamos dentro de sus reglas. Por lo que puedo escribir la peor novela de la historia, usando algunos personajes de la saga si se me da la gana. Es una página de historias hechas por fans, de ahí el nombre "ficción escrito por fans". Por lo que tú, persona anónima, que te escondes tras una pantalla, a juzgar y arremeter sin ton ni son te invito a que escribas tu propia historia "épica" como mencionaste que querías encontrar. Borré por segunda vez tu review, pues no vales la pena. Quizás seas un niño rata jugando a creerte alguien "cool" o quizás seas un adulto intransigente que no sabe que las casas de animación usan mucho lo que es el fan service en su trama, incluído el asco de Yaoi como lo llamas. Si bien Saint Seiya es shonen, deja espacio para otras cosas. Y otra cosa, por si no lo sabias. La cultura griega, de donde se basa el origen de Saint Seiya tiene una alta cultura homoerótica. Así que no se trata solo de emparejar a dos personajes que te agraden. Por lo que si quieres volver a comentar, hazlo dando la cara, al menos a través de una cuenta donde se te pueda responder sin tener que involucrar a otras personas. Llevo desde el año 2005 leyendo fanfiction y siendo parte del fandom de forma indirecta, disfrutando no solo del género Yaoi, sino de todo lo que puede entregar cada personaje. Quizás mi cuenta es apenas del 2014, pero creeme, llevo mucho tiempo. Sin más que comunicar, quiero disculparme por lo que se supone sería algo corto, pero debía sacarlo de mi sistema. No es la primera vez que me "ataca un hater", sin embargo, creo que cada vez se hace más frecuente atacar bajo el velo del anonimato. Cómo siempre se dice, los peores cobardes atacan desde las sombras. Y también sé que no soy a la única persona del género Yaoi que han molestado. Sin nada más que decir, dejo la palabra correspondiente al reto.**

* * *

Siegfried sabía que había actuado impulsivamente con su hermano, pero era algo que no pudo evitar. Le seguía doliendo lo que este había hecho, sobre todo se sentía herido con las últimas palabras de su hermano.

 _ **«Me estorbas Siegfried, no hay nada que decir. Necesitaba hacer esa misión. Nada era más importante»**_

¿Realmente le estorbaba? El siquiera pensarlo hacía que su corazón doliera y su respiración fallara. Sigmund era una parte importante de su mundo. Había sido así siempre, y el saber que solo fue un obstáculo para él, hacía que se sintiera miserable.

Siegfried decidió que lo mejor era darle espacio a su hermano, dejar de atosigarlo, dejar…de buscar su amor. No quería que el sentimiento que apenas estaba naciendo muriera de esa forma tan mediocre. Pero si Sigmund no sentía lo mismo por él, y si tampoco el cariño de hermanos alcanzaba para tener un lugar en su vida, lo mejor era estar lejos.

—Es una medida estúpida y extremista —Alberich se situó al lado de Siegfried, quien estaba encogido bajo la sombra de un árbol. El guerrero de Dubhe solía escapar a la soledad del bosque para que las demás personas no fueran testigos de sus momentos de debilidad.

—No te metas Alberich —masculló con tono ronco y algo rasgado. Su voz estaba cansada. Siegfried había estado gritando como maniaco, despotricando contra Sigmund, hasta que su molestia y ansias por su presencia se hubieron calmado.

—¿Escapar de tu hermano ayudará a que te calmes?

Siegfried levantó la vista. No había hablado con nadie del tema. Sentía vergüenza del amor que estaba comenzando a sentir por Sigmund, amor mucho más carnal y pasional. El horror formó parte de las facciones del rubio cuando Alberich dio a entender lo bien informado que estaba con respecto al tema.

—¿Tú como…?

—Te conozco hace muchos años Siegfried. Además, el observar tiene sus ventajas.

Siegfried se encogió más sobre sí mismo, tratando de emular el caparazón de una tortuga, como si pudiera buscar refugio escondiéndose en sí mismo.

—Soy un maldito desgraciado, y Sigmund… es ¡un idiota!

Alberich rio escuetamente. Era extraño ver a su líder en aquella situación, tan vulnerable y expuesto. Tal parecía que el amor era capaz de baldear hasta el más poderoso de los guerreros.

—Ambos son idiotas —concordó Alberich. El joven de cabello rosa observó el cielo. Pronto comenzaría a anochecer y la distancia entre el Sol y la luna nuevamente se acortaría. Esperaba que lo mismo sucediera para Siegfried y su hermano.


	16. Pequeño

**Pequeño**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Sigmund no recordaba de donde aquel malestar le era familiar. Sabía que el origen había sido el mal trato que le dio a Siegfried apenas pisar el castillo en su regreso. Pero su memoria le decía que no era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella ahogada sensación de pérdida y aprensión. La imagen de Siegfried siendo apenas un niño pequeño le llegó a la mente. Su llanto y la desesperación, y una enorme tristeza. Recordaba con claridad la escena, fue aquel día que perdieron a su madre. La sensación de dolor y fracaso se habían hecho insoportables, y de alguna manera Sigmund sabía que todo aquello no sería fácil de superar. De esa misma forma se sentía, como si le hubiera fallado a su hermano pequeño, no había podido protegerlo y mucho menos cumplir sus expectativas. Nunca había sido capaz de cuidar a Siegfried, ni siendo un pequeño infante, ni ahora cuando sus abominables sentimientos tomaron el control de sus palabras. No existía forma de compensar el daño.

Sigmund negó, no había mucho que podía hacer, por su mente aparecía la posibilidad de disculparse con Siegfried, sabía que era poco, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Su pecado era demasiado grande como para justificarlo. Los primeros días de primavera se estaban volviendo un infierno para él. Cuando pudo recobrar la rutina en su vida, junto la presencia de su hermano pensó muchas veces en salir junto con Siegfried para recorrer los bosques y las planicies en busca de animales y bayas, o simplemente dedicarse a pasear y disfrutar como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ahora todo estaba más que jodido.

Sigmund creyó que salir a caminar lo ayudaría, sin embargo, el vagar por tanto tiempo había hecho que el Sol comenzara a ocultarse mientras todavía andaba perdido por el bosque. Debería volver pronto a su hogar si no quería acabar atrapado en medio de la negrura y la soledad de los árboles.

—¡Sigmund es un idiota!

Escuchó con claridad la voz de Siegfried. El mayor de los rubios dio un respingo, giró la vista y encontró a su hermano en compañía de Alberich. Sigmund se quedó petrificado en su lugar cuando vio los dos ojos agua claro de Siegfried posarse en su persona. Los dioses tenían un perverso sentido del humor. Mientras pensaba en como disculparse. Siegfried aparecía frente a él, sin que tuviera posibilidades de escapar.

—Bien… será mejor que me marche —soltó Alberich mientras se levantaba de su lugar—. Tienen mucho que discutir. Y prefiero no estar en fuego cruzado.

Sigmund sintió la mano de Alberich posarse sobre su hombro. Entendía el gesto de su compañero de armas. Ya no podía seguir evitando lo que sentía. Siegfried era más importante. Lo ha sido desde pequeño y hasta ahora, su vínculo era algo que no podía romperse.

—Siegfried —habló Sigmund con reticencia. Aquello sería el inicio de una conversación muy grande que ambos debían mantener. Y lo mejor era comenzar.


	17. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra.**

* * *

Sigmund y Siegfried se veían el uno al otro con recelo, mientras el silencio y la incomodidad tensaban el ambiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Siegfried fue el primero en dirigirse a su hermano mayor, le costaba formar alguna frase coherente sin verse expuesto hacia Sigmund. Seguía dolido por lo sucedido, pero verlo parado frente a él, dubitativo y con la cabeza gacha, hacía que la necesidad de abrazarlo fuera más fuerte. Siegfried maldijo a su débil corazón. No existía manera de que pasara mucho tiempo enojado con su hermano, no importaba lo que este le hiciera.

—Debemos hablar Siegfried —Sigmund calló unos segundos meditando sus palabras, mientras se acercaba algunos pasos más hacia donde el menor de los rubios se encontraba sentado—. Te necesito —dejo entrever parte de sus sentimientos con una frase algo escueta. Sin embargo, tenía un doble sentido su declaración. Necesitaba a su pequeño hermano a quien amaba desde niño, pero también necesitaba a esa persona que provocaba la calidez en su corazón, en una nueva forma de amor que estaba sintiendo. Aunque eso no era algo que fuera a revelar.

—¿Solo eso? —cortó Siegfried, el portador de Dubhe se retrajo al escuchar a Sigmund, era lo que quería escuchar, pero de alguna manera no le era suficiente, su mal habido corazón quería que su hermano mayor lo deseara de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Era un pensamiento algo enfermo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese momento.

—Lo siento —reiteró Sigmund. Respiró con profundidad mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hermano y apoyaba su frente junto con la de Siegfried, en un gesto cándido y colmado de cariño, tratando de mostrar el arrepentimiento y todo el dolor que ha estado guardando. Dejando por un segundo que Siegfried buceara al interior de la tormenta que era—. Eres lo más importante para mí Sieg, y sé que he sido un cobarde.

—Un idiota también —pronunció con caris serio Siegfried. El menor de los rubios apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. No podía seguir luchando, no más, Si Sigmund se lo pedía, haría lo que fuera por él. Ya era demasiado tarde para frenar los impulsos que lo quemaban por dentro. Mucho más con Sigmund pegado a él. Su corazón era más fuerte que su sentido común—. Te amo —dijo Siegfried en un murmullo Estiró su cuello y un instante después sus labios estaban pegados a los de Sigmund. Era un gesto desesperado, tratando de aferrarse a lo poco que se le ofrecía. Era una forma de reconciliación con lo que creía inmoral y con sus oscuros deseos.


	18. Interrupción

**Interrupción**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

A Sigmund le parecía demasiado irreal toda la situación. Desde aquel día en el bosque, toda su relación con Siegfried había cambiado. Aquel te amo impulsivo de parte de su hermano menor había cambiado su mundo, y el dulce beso robado, se volvió una maldita droga que no estaba dispuesto a dejar. En un mutuo acuerdo, aun con sentimientos confusos comenzaron una extraña relación que de algún modo parecía funcionar.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

Sigmund sintió un par de brazos enredarse en su cintura, sacándolo de su meditación.

—Siegfried —susurró mientras sonreía, aunque el nerviosismo seguía formando parte de su relación, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no era normal. Y si alguien llegara a verlos terminarían cargando un enorme problema sobre sus espaldas—. Las guardias me han mantenido ocupado, Surt me ha estado ayudando, pero sigue habiendo mucho trabajo.

Siegfried se tensó en su lugar, ¡Oh, claro que recordaba al pelirrojo amigo de su hermano! Aquel que lograba que el coraje corroyera sus entrañas. Desde que lo había conocido, Siegfried sospechas que Surt tenía intenciones diferentes a las de ser solo amigos con su hermano, antes no podía hacer nada más que escocer de rabia, pero ahora Sigmund era suyo, solo suyo.

—¡Sigmund! —ambos hermanos escucharon a lo lejos una voz conocida. Sigmund se separó de los brazos de su amado hermano, esperando que Surt no hubiera visto nada. Aquel gesto no le agrada nada a Siegfried, quien en su interior vociferaba por la interrupción.

—Debo regresar al trabajo —mencionó Sigmund con una sonrisa tímida. Aún no se acostumbraba al toque gentil y a la mirada atrevida de Siegfried.

Siegfried simplemente asintió, estaba molesto, pero no pensaba evidenciar los celos que sentía de ser dejado de lado. Ya se aseguraría de no volver a ser interrumpido, mucho menos a manos de Surt.


	19. Primera vez

**Primera vez**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, una nueva palabra.**

* * *

Sigmund estaba un poco enfadado con Siegfried. Al final el menor había hecho su voluntad, con apenas quince años, su hermano menor tenía la habilidad de convencerlo de lo que fuera. En Asgard era una costumbre paliar los rigores del frío a base de grandes cantidades de alcohol. Sin embargo, Siegfried, a pesar de estar ya en la adolescencia aún no había colocado sus labios sobre un frío y amargo tarro de cerveza.

—No me haré responsable si llegas a emborracharte Siegfried —dijo de manera autoritaria Sigmund. Su hermano menor lo había seguido hasta el bar local donde solía juntarse con algunos de los candidatos a guerreros del palacio.

—Soy un adulto ya Sigmund, no necesito de tu cuidado, además no pedí tú permiso para beber…, solo quería que me acompañaras.

Sigmund suspiró, mientras enredaba el cabello de su hermano en un gesto condescendiente.

—Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

~.~.~.~.~.

Sigmund veía sorprendido la forma alegre y jovial en la que Siegfried se movía. Su mirada dilatada, sus mejillas rojas y la constante sonrisa era símbolo de una sola cosa, su primera vez con el alcohol había resultado en una borrachera. Sigmund miró la mesa que compartía con Siegfried, apenas había bebido tres tarros de cerveza, pero solo eso había bastado para dejarlo en aquel estado. Él mismo no estaba en muy buen condiciones. Estaba mareado y algo cansado, pero al menos mantenía cierto grado de cordura.

—Te quiero tanto hermanito.

Siegfried se colgó de Sigmund, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano mayor. Sigmund se lamentó del estado de Siegfried, estaba llamando la atención de los demás comensales. A su corta edad su hermano menor era alguien respetado y no sería bien visto que se hallara en esas condiciones. Como pudo acomodó a Siegfried para sacarlo del local, dejó el pago sobre la mesa y se retiró del bar con un hermano pulpo pegado a su persona. El viento era más tibio durante la temporada de verano, aún durante las noches. Sigmund esperaba que el aire fresco ayudara a Siegfried, o que al menos disminuyera un poco el alcohol que corría por sus venas, a pesar de que la brisa no estaba haciendo efecto en él, su cuerpo le pesaba y sus ojos se cerraban, pero debía llevarse a Siegfried.

—Cada día pesas un poco más —dijo Sigmund, recordando lo pequeño que era su hermano hacia algunos años, el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, tratando de recuperar algo de fuerza, pero el roce de unos labios y el sabor del aliento cargado de alcohol le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, apenas pudo procesar qué diablos había pasado, pues Siegfried se había quedado dormido contra su cuello.

—Solo fue mi imaginación —musitó Sigmund, sin saber lo que aquel acto significó en verdad.


	20. Flojo

**Flojo**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Sigmund estaba cansado, creía ver sombras en cada rincón por donde andaba, y es que desde que había comenzado una seudo relación con su hermano menor, el miedo y la consciencia pesaban en cada una de sus acciones, pero no quería lastimar a Siegfried con sus dudas y miedos, no se lo merecía. Siegfried le abrió su corazón con temor a ser rechazado, a ser visto como un enfermo, pero…, aquel amor era algo de dos personas.

La primavera era una estación que amaba, no muy cálida, pero tampoco muy helada, la época perfecta para disfrutar de un día libre. Sigmund sabía que debía compensar a Siegfried. Había estado pasando demasiado tiempo en compañía de Surt e incluso el parco de Utgard. Las tareas de reconstrucción se habían vuelto más duras, ahora que el Sol salía y la vida volvía a Asgard, la época de preparación de la tierra y sembrado estaba cerca y las tareas comunes eran necesarias. Todo aquello le había restado tiempo a Sigmund para estar con Siegfried, quien cumplía tareas más administrativas en las paredes del palacio. El chocolate era escaso en la tierra donde vivían, pero Sigmund sabía lo mucho que a su hermano le gustaba, quería pasar algo de tiempo con Siegfried, lejos de las miradas escrutadoras, los dos solos. ¿Acaso estaba mal querer disfrutar a su hermano como a un amante, en lugar de pasar el tiempo en familia? La idea de la relación todavía le perturbaba.

—Me imaginé que te encontraría en este lugar, siempre te ha gustado escaparte a los claros Siegfried.

El menor de los rubios abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Frunció el ceño al verlo, Sigmund colocó una mirada avergonzada.

Siegfried jaló del brazo a Sigmund y le robó un beso de manera sorpresiva. Desde hacía días que anhelaba volver a sentir el sabor cálido de aquellos labios dulces y conocidos. Amaba a Sigmund, mucho más de lo que podía comprender.

—Me debes mucho —dijo Siegfried, con los labios aún pegados a los de su hermano. Sigmund sonrió.

—Sé que has estado de flojo estos días Siegfried —mencionó Sigmund—. Quizás la próxima vez podrías venir conmigo.

Siegfried negó.

—No me gusta verte con Surt, ya te lo he dicho.

Sigmund rodó los ojos. Claro que habían hablado de ese tema. Pero él no tenía nada con su pelirrojo amigo.

—Pasa el día conmigo Siegfried.

Sigmund le encajó un pedazo de chocolate a los labios de Siegfried, quien los saboreó pasando la lengua de manera provocativa, haciendo que Sigmund se sonrojara. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver a Siegfried como una criatura seductora. De alguna forma la imagen del niño seguía en su mente. Pero su hermano menor de manera efectiva le hacía ver que tan equivocado estaba.

—Algún día lograré que hagas algo más que solo besarme —dijo Siegfried de manera lasciva y burlona. Sigmund abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado. Siegfried rio satisfecho, era su hermano, pero sería suyo por completo.


	21. Insulto

**Insulto**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente :P**

* * *

—¡No debiste dejarlo! —Siegfried estaba molesto, muy molesto. Había ido a buscar a su hermano en los trabajo en el pueblo, justo como este le había pedido, para que ambos pudieran pasar algo más de tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo hizo arder en celos, y su mente se nubló, haciéndolo actuar de manera impulsiva. Besó a Sigmund con ferocidad y sin posibilidad de escape frente a Surt y el resto de los guerreros y las personas del pueblo. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que Surt volviese a besar a su hermano, aunque fuera un juego como este había dicho.

—¡Tú no debiste hacer eso frente a todos! Será un insulto para lo que somos. ¡Lo sabes!

Sigmund estaba por explotar, no podía creer lo que Siegfried había hecho, eran hermanos, de padre y madre, y frente a los demás debían permanecer como tal, por mucho que el fuego que sentían los amenazara con consumirlos.

—¡Eres mío! No iba a dejar que Surt hiciera lo que quisiera. Él no me agrada. ¡Ya te lo había dicho!

Sigmund miró casi con odio a Siegfried, eso hizo que el menor de los rubios retrocediera. ¿Tanto desagrado producía en Sigmund? Él lo amaba, y solo quería que todos lo supieran, por muy malo que pareciera, aunque fuera su hermanos. Solo…

—Te gusta Surt —soltó Siegfried de pronto, con voz dolida. Quizás todo aquello había sido un juego por parte de Sigmund, no podría soportarlo de ser de esa manera.

Sigmund se paró ver la actitud reticente de Siegfried, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, las habladurías comenzarían a recorrer cada casa de Asgard, y estaba seguro que Siegfried saldría lastimado; se odiaba a sí mismo por provocarlo, pero solo estaban jugando un estúpido juego de retos. Jamás se imaginó que Surt aceptaría tal reto. Sigmund abrazó con fuerza a Siegfried, todo se había vuelto un caos, pero no quería seguir siendo una víctima de sus propios miedos, y que de paso su mayor tesoro saliera lastimado.

—Tengo miedo Sieg, no quiero que salgas herido, las personas son crueles, y te amo demasiado, para querer que pases por eso.

Siegfried solo atinó a responder el abrazo de Sigmund, sabía que vendría una época difícil, ahora que su romance estaba al descubierto. Pero ambos serían el apoyo, el uno del otro.


	22. Mito

**Mito**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Otra vez molestando :P**

* * *

Siegfried sabía que una vez descubierta la relación que se traían Sigmund y él, nada sería lo mismo. Había protagonizado una fuerte discusión con Hilda, finalmente, a punta de esfuerzo y mucha reticencia logró convencerla de que lo que sentía no era un juego, que no era un mal escabroso. Pero se sentía sucio, no le agradaba el tener que estarse justificando frente a los demás. Su naturaleza le dictaba todo lo contrario, él era libre de vivir su vida de la forma en que le pareciera. Pero Sigmund… sabía que tenía muchas dudas, no había tocado el tema con él, pero era momento de hacerlo.

El paso por el pueblo no fue la mejor travesía que pudo haber tenido Siegfried, la gente lo miraba con recelo, evitando su mirada y los más osados observándolo como si de un monstruo se tratase. ¿Acaso era tan intolerante la gente de Asgard? Sin duda los Norns de su mitología, aquellos seres que regían el destino de todos los habitantes de la tierra nórdica habían jugado al azar y la mala fortuna con su hermano mayor y él. Siegfried maldecía a las féminas por indicarles aquel camino tan tortuoso.

—¡Me importa un carajo todo lo que ustedes puedan pensar!

Siegfried siguió el fuerte grito, encontró a Sigmund discutiendo con algunos pueblerinos. Sabía que su hermano mayor tenía un temperamento poco paciente, pero jamás lo había visto pelear con las personas del pueblo. Para ambos la tierra en la que vivían era tan importante como su gente.

La situación estaba peor de lo que Siegfried imaginaba. El menor de los rubios se acercó a su hermano y por detrás apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para encarar al grupo de hombres que discutía con Sigmund.

—Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir a Sigmund, pueden decírmelo a mí también —la voz de Siegfried se volvió tensa y autoritaria. Los hombres retrocedieron ante su dura mirada—. Odín no nos ha castigado por lo que ambos sentimos, y no es de su incumbencia si me enamoré de mi hermano o si compartimos la cama. Eso solo es asunto nuestro y no quiero volver a escuchar del tema. Amo a mi hermano y nada cambiara eso. Deberán aprender a vivir con eso.

Todos callaron, incluyendo Sigmund, quien desde el incidente del beso había estado taciturno y falto de palabras. Se había alejado de sus compañeros para poder meditar todo con más tranquilidad. Y también para darle una respuesta a Siegfried de lo que percibía de su persona. Había llegado a una sola conclusión.

Sigmund cogió del cuello de su ropa a Siegfried y lo besó de la misma forma que este lo había besado frente a todos en la ocasión anterior. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda para los habitantes del pueblo. Los dos hermanos tenían algo más que amor fraternal. Sigmund sonrió con altanería al separarse de Siegfried.

—Si tenemos que pagar por el pecado de amarnos, lo haremos sin escondernos.

Siegfried sonrió satisfecho.


	23. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Era casi verano, el cielo estaba despejado y los animales comenzaban a aumentar su número, se podía ver a madres con sus pequeñas crías y a los machos cuidando a sus familias. Sin embargo, por una maldita desvelada con los pies descalzos Sigmund acabó en cama, con la garganta seca y treinta y ocho grados de fiebre. Una tonta forma de contagiarse una gripe. Siegfried sonreía con ternura y diversión al ver a Sigmund en cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una expresión tan vulnerable. Todo un deleite a sus ojos, donde podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin que su amado hermano pudiese replicar.

—Deja de mirarse así Siegfried, me das escalofríos —murmuró Sigmund.

—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? —dijo Siegfried con una sonrisa de diversión. No desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella. Cuidaría a su hermano, pero también se encargaría de cobrar todo el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos. Siegfried se encaramó sobre la cama donde Sigmund estaba descansando. Habían pasado dos días encerrados en la cabaña de Sigmund, donde Siegfried había estado cuidando del mayor, pero el tercer día, el menor de los rubios ya no pudo soportar, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

—Siegfried...—Sigmund apenas podía hablar, su garganta rasposa no le permitía replicar.

Siegfried cubrió con su cuerpo a Sigmund, besó con parsimonia sus labios, revisando cada recoveco con su lengua, disfrutando del sabor dulce de su hermano, un sabor prohibido y oscuro que amaba, y que a pesar de que todos sabían lo suyo, le seguía gustando andar a hurtadillas para aprovecharse de su hermano Sigmund. El guerrero de Grane gimió con toda la voz que su enfermedad le permitía, si ya tenía fiebre, con las manos ansiosas de Siegfried recorriendo por sobre las mantas, esta no había hecho más que aumentar.

—Una deuda muy grande es la que cargas hermano —dijo Siegfried, rozando su cuerpo con el de Sigmund. Quizás esa día no podrían hacer nada, pero en cuanto el mayor se recuperara. Nada frenaría las intenciones de Siegfried.


	24. Captura

**Captura**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Otra vez molestando :P**

* * *

La dulzura del encierro para Siegfried no duró mucho más. Su hermano se sanó con rapidez retomando sus tareas, para decepción del menor. Sin poder concluir del todo sus intenciones. Pero de una manera u otra acabaría capturando a Sigmund.

Aquella tarde sería la última de primavera. Siegfried sabía por boca de sus compañeros que Sigmund tenía el día libre, pero este aún no le había dicho nada, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco, pero decidió buscarlo de sorpresa.

La primera instancia donde lo buscó fue en el castillo, luego en el pueblo, los alrededores del bosque y nada, decidió finalmente ir hacia el hogar de su hermano mayor. Tocó, pero nadie abrió. Siegfried alzó una ceja confundido. Iba a volver a golpear cuando sintió una mano tapándole la boca. El aroma familiar llenó sus fosas nasales. Sonrió al reconocer la presencia de Sigmund.

—Sígueme y no hagas preguntas —mencionó Sigmund en tono misterioso.

Siegfried no rebatió a su hermano en ningún momento, quien lo guió por detrás de la cabaña, para su sorpresa Sigmund había montado una pequeña mesa improvisada donde se hallaban sus postres favoritos, una botella de vino y dos copas.

—Esto es...

Siegfried no alcanzó a decir nada más. Sigmund besó sus labios, de manera suave y cariñosa.

—Te debía algo de tiempos juntos, hoy haré todo lo que tú quieras, solo dímelo, estoy a tus ordenes —Sigmund desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Siegfried no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al final quien lo había capturado aquel día, había sido su amado Sigmund.


	25. Brisa

**Brisa**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

¿Cómo doblarle la mano al destino? Es imposible, desde el día en el que se convirtieron en hermanos estuvieron condenados, aprisionados en un amor pasional a pesar de ser hermanos. La misma brisa llevaba las palabras de esa verdad. Era inevitable.

Siegfried suponía aquello como un sueño, pues no podía ser nada más. Sigmund era una persona muy orgullosa, pero se estaba sometiendo a sus deseos. Habían comido con tranquilidad los postres, y el vino había sido compartido en cantidades cuantiosas. Fue la acción inicial de Sigmund fue lo que comenzó todo. Fue un simple beso, cálido, anhelante y húmedo, probando la crema del pastel de avellanas desde la boca de Siegfried. Se suponía que debía ser de esa manera, caliente, pasional, lascivo. Siegfried no aguantó más. Llevaba tiempo queriendo compartir más que una simple caricia con Sigmund, el maldito deseo de lo oscuro y desconocido lo tentaban. Sus pensamientos con respecto a su hermano mayor nunca fueron sanos, siempre quiso más de él, y ahora que era solo suyo no se detendría.

Siegfried coló una de sus manos por la cintura de Sigmund, tocando sin pudor el cuerpo de su hermano. Sigmund se acopló con facilidad sobre el cuerpo de Siegfried, La hoguera había sido encendida y ya no había forma de detener el feroz fuego que se apoderaba de ambos cuerpos. La brisa se atravesó por ambos cuerpos haciéndolos temblar. Siegfried y Sigmund se miraron en entendimiento mutuo. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron con prisas hasta la habitación del mayor de los rubios. La cual sería testigo de la entrega de ambos.

Aquel día, sin importarle el lazo de sangre que compartían se unieron en un solo cuerpo, enredados con sus pieles desnudas y sus ojos satisfechos. Ya no había arrepentimientos, su amor los hacia lo que eran. Hermanos y amantes.


	26. Libro

**Libro**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Otra vez molestando :P**

* * *

Por supuesto que no pensaba ayudarlo. Sigmund negaba, no pensaba hacerse cargo del caos que Siegfried había causado en la biblioteca del palacio Valhalla.

—Ni lo sueñes, esto empezó por tu culpa Siegfried.

—Eres mi hermano —suplicó Siegfried, viendo azorado la ruma de libros y pergaminos desparramados por el suelo y las tres estanterías tiradas en direcciones opuestas. Sigmund volvió a negar. No pensaba consentir a Siegfried en esa ocasión. Se suponía que era una visita corta a la biblioteca para terminar de archivar un informe, pero…

—Tú y tus fantasías causaron esto.

Sigmund desvió la mirada, recordaba con claridad como cada estantería había sucumbido directo hacia el suelo. Siegfried lo había pillado desprevenido en la soledad de la biblioteca, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, estaba siendo devorado por los labios de Siegfried. Era en ocasiones como esa donde odiaba ser más bajo de estatura que su hermano menor. Una verdadera ironía de la naturaleza. El golpe contra la estantería fue con fuerza desmedida, haciendo que está tambaleara, sin embargo…, esa no fue la causa directa del desastre. Sino…

—Solo quería hacerte el amor aquí, es excitante saber que nos pueden encontrar —dijo Siegfried con una sonrisa lobuna.

—¡No tenías porqué impulsar tu cadera tan fuerte!¡Empujaste demasiado y…!

—Así que esa es la razón de tanto desastre.

La voz de Surt cortó por detrás la conversación de los hermanos. Sigmund agachó la cabeza, mientras Siegfried veía con mala cara al pelirrojo.

Alberich, Mime, Tholl y Utgard que venían por detrás de Surt, callaron al oír la conversación.

Sigmund negó, quizás dejarse llevar por Siegfried no siempre fuera lo más cuerdo. Y ahora nunca lo olvidaría. Ni tampoco los demás al observar el desastre de los hermanos. Como tampoco olvidarían las indecentes fantasías de Siegfried.


	27. Cinco

**Cinco**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

¡Oh sí!, claro que tenía cuentas que aclarar con Surt. Todavía seguía en su mente el beso que se había dado con su hermano. Siegfried no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el asunto se siguiera extendiendo. Surt era amigo de Sigmund, pero… ¡Su hermano era solo suyo!

La primera oportunidad se dio cuando Surt se encontraba sentado en un bar, bebiendo solo para la conveniencia de Siegfried. Sin embargo, con lo que no contó el líder de los dioses guerreros, fue que la anciana dueña de la taberna le pidiera ayuda, haciéndolo bajar barriles de cerveza todo el día. Aquel intento fue un fracaso. La segunda vez fue en los pasillos del Valhalla, iba en compañía de Utgard, pero el asgardiano de pocas palabras no sería un reto para Siegfried. O así lo pensó él, hasta que la señorita Hilda lo pilló de improviso y lo arrastró de vuelta a sus labores, pero un accidente lo hizo caer sobre ella, afirmando su mano sobre uno de sus senos. Aquello le costó una semana de ser ignorado por Sigmund quien fue la persona que los encontró.

La tercera vez se dio en los campos de cultivo, Surt estaba hablando con Sigmund. Siegfried sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado. Su hermano aún no le perdonaba del todo el roce que mantuvo con Hilda. Pero no le gustaba nada la cercanía que ambos tenían, ni la sonrisa que Sigmund le estaba dando, le carcomía las entrañas. Los estúpidos celos estaban matándolo. Cuando iba a acercarse, los lobos de Fenrir pasaron corriendo haciendo que cayera de lleno sobre la paja que habían acumulado, su trasero quedó al aire y expuesto a los ojos de todos los presentes.

La cuarta vez fue quizás la peor de todas, no recordaba del todo como había acabado lleno de barro y con Surt riendo como maniaco, mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona. Los ojos de Siegfried brillaron con rabia, tenía el presentimiento que ninguno de los incidentes habían sido casuales. Realmente odiaba a ese pelirrojo.

Ya en su quinto intento Siegfried estaba agotado, cinco veces eran demasiado para él, solo quería dejarle claro a Surt, que Sigmund le pertenecía y por mucho interés que tuviera en él, jamás lo tendría.

—¿De verdad quieres volver a intentarlo?

Siegfried dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sigmund a su espalda, estaba escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, mientras veía a Surt dejando un ramo de flores sobre una tumba.

—Debo decirle algunas cosas.

Sigmund suspiró.

—Siegfried, Surt no tiene ningún interés en mí, solo ama poder molestar a alguien, y créeme, antes de que digas algo; hablé con él, lo del beso fue una jugarreta y parte de una apuesta. Los fantasmas solo están en tu cabeza.

Siegfried quería rebatir, pero la mirada de Sigmund era clara, el tema se acabó.

—He sido un idiota —admitió Siegfried.

—Sí, pero eres mi idiota —dijo Sigmund, besándolo.

Siegfried sonrió. Todo volvía a su lugar, sin Surt a la vista.


	28. Sobrenatural

**Sobrenatural**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Otra vez molestando :P**

* * *

El verano es una época de cosas maravillosas, las noches despejadas muestran el mundo en su faceta más mágica y sobrenatural. El cielo vibra con el efecto de la aurora boreal. Sigmund consideraba aquel espectáculo como uno de los más bellos del mundo, y disfrutaba poder observarlo. Mucho más cuando la compañía era tan deliciosa y agradable.

—Siempre te gustó ver la aurora boreal.

Siegfried se acercó a Sigmund con una copa de vino en mano, la cual le entregó al mayor.

—Es la costumbre, quizás… —Sigmund observó el cielo con una sonrisa, recordando—. A mamá le gustaba ver el cielo, solía decir que los espíritus de nuestros antepasados nos cuidan desde él y las luces son el reflejo de sus almas viendo a la tierra.

Siegfried se sentó sobre la manta, donde Sigmund estaba apoyado en medio del prado, afirmó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, mientras disfrutaba de su copa de vino. Era una buena noche para beber.

—No recuerdo a mamá —musitó Siegfried pensativo.

La imagen de su progenitora era borrosa, su mente de niño recordaba a duras penas su voz, sin embargo, el cariño seguía latente en su corazón.

Sigmund recordó la fotografía de su madre que encontró en la cabaña y siempre llevaba consigo. No se la había mostrado a su hermano, Sigmund revolvió en su bolsillo con algo de dificultad, para no quitar la cabeza de Siegfried que estaba sobre él.

—Ten —dijo Sigmund, extendiendo la fotografía a Siegfried—. Nuestra madre te amaba Sieg, tal como lo hago yo, no solo como mi pareja actual, sino que también siempre seré tu hermano mayor, tu familia.

Siegfried tomó la fotografía con melancolía, observó con detalle cada rasgo de su madre, la imagen borrosa de la amable mujer se hizo más claro, y los pocos recuerdos que tenía con ella, finalmente tomaron un rostro. Definitivamente aquella noche era especial.

—Gracias.

La voz de Siegfried era débil, añorante y con un matiz de cariño que Sigmund no había escuchado desde hacía mucho. El mayor simplemente abrazó a Sigmund. Agradecía que a pesar de ser amantes, pudieran mantener su lazo de hermanos. Eran familia y eso también importaba.


	29. Independencia

**Independencia**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Siegfried miró el cuerpo de su hermano tapado solo con una sábana, recorrió con la mirada su torso desnudo, sonrió al posarse en las marcas rojizas que sus labios y dientes habían dejado sobre la piel blanca. Aquel hombre dormido a su lado le pertenecía, en historia, en amor y alma. Siempre juntos, en carne y sentimientos. Siegfried prestó atención a la habitación, el silencio y la respiración de Sigmund eran lo único que adornaban el ambiente. El frío comenzaba a calar en los huesos. Siegfried se levantó de la cama, dejando que la suavidad de la sabana se deslizara por sus muslos, mostrándolo desnudo frente al espejo que reposaba a los pies de la cama de su hermano mayor. La cabaña de Sigmund se había convertido en su pequeño nido de lujuria y pecado, un sitio donde podían amarse sin importar las apariencias ni el recato, esas paredes habían visto las expresiones de placer de ambos asgardianos y escuchado sus sonoros gemidos a llegar al punto culmine del orgasmo. Siegfried salió de la habitación para avivar el fuego, el verano era una época más vivaz y cálida, pero el frío de Asgard no perdonaba durante las noches. Siegfried volvió hasta donde se hallaba su amado, lo miró en una nueva ocasión. ¿Cuándo había dejado su independencia, para vivir solo a base de los besos de Sigmund? No se podía imaginar así mismo, sin tener a Sigmund a su lado, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias, pero también de la familiaridad de su piel, y de la calidez y confort que provocaba en su corazón. Estaba condenado, Sigmund se había vuelto su cadena y sus besos eran el candado que lo apresaban. No había forma de zafarse de lo que eran. Los celos, el miedo, la confusión, nada había podido friccionar el amor que los envolvía.

Siegfried se agachó y besó el cuello de Sigmund, quien aún dormía, ignorante de las intenciones del menor. Sus labios deseosos se desviaron hacia la espalda del mayor, quien se había volteado, quedando con el rostro hacia la pared. Delineó la curva formada por la columna de Sigmund, besando y chupando, esa piel deliciosa a su paladar. Definitivamente no quería dejar su prisión.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces te habrás aprovechado de mí mientras dormía.

La voz, todavía rasposa de Sigmund, detuvo a Siegfried durante un pequeño lapsus. La risa clara de Siegfried vibró por la piel descubierta de Sigmund.

—Más veces de las que te puedes imaginar.

Sigmund rio. Siegfried era así, descarado, posesivo y sumamente cariñoso.

—No me molestaré, mientras me dejes participar.

Sigmund se volteó y jaló a Siegfried de vuelta a la cama, era su turno de aprovecharse de su amado hermanito. Dejaría claro que ya no había forma de escapar, toda independencia de ambos se había terminado, y de ahora en más solo se deberían el uno al otro, ¡Oh! y claro, al placer y amor que se hacían sentir.


	30. Animales

**Animales**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Otra vez molestando :P**

* * *

Debía disparar, debía hacerlo, estaba cazando. Siegfried se repetía una y otra vez, mientras tensaba la liana del arco. Pero aquel cervatillo era demasiado tierno como para comérselo.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo Siegfried, tu corazón es muy tierno, como para hacer daño.

La voz de Sigmund cogió por sorpresa a Siegfried, sobresaltándolo, haciendo que la flecha saltara del arco. El silbido de la flecha cortó el aire, haciendo que el menor de los rubios abriera los ojos con horror. El cervatillo que había estado a un lado salió corriendo. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Siegfried.

—¡Pude haberlo matado!

—¿Es qué ese no era el objetivo? La carne de cervatillo es más tierna que la de ciervo adulto.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —Siegfried suspiró, disfrutaba cazar, era un pasatiempo que desde hacía mucho no hacía, pero su corazón se había vuelto más blando, una dulce y tierna carita lograba doblegarlo con facilidad.

Sigmund rio.

—Supongo que ya no podrás seguir cazando animales, aunque me conformo con comerte a ti Siegfried.

Siegfried desvió la mirada. Bufó, Sigmund había adquirido más valor, haciéndolo sonrojar y seduciéndolo de la forma más descarada.

El sonido de pisadas firmes y rápidas sacó a los hermanos de su burbuja personal. Siegfried se asomó para ver que estaba sucediendo. La madre del cervatillo arremetió contra Sigmund quien era el más cercano de los dos. Siegfried cogió del brazo a Sigmund para salir corriendo, aquella salida de caza había finalizado de la manera más caótica y bizarra. Fueran animales o humanos, las madres siempre defendían a sus cachorros. Ambos hermanos salieron huyendo mientras reían. El día a día era así, loco, cotidiano y colmado de la presencia del lazo que habían formado. El tiempo pasó, el miedo, la desesperanza y por sobre todo el amor, restablecieron la vida que alguna vez tuvieron en común Siegfried y Sigmund. Pero esta vez con la promesa del futuro brillando en el horizonte.


End file.
